The present invention is directed to an adapter for attachment to a can opener. It is more specifically directed to an adapter for manual can openers for severing the top of a beverage can.
The advent of the aluminum type beverage can has presented various problems to the user. Although the metal of this type can is beneficial in quickly chilling the contents of the container with its inherent reduction in weight, the use of the thinner gauge aluminum presents several problems which heretofore have not been encountered.
As is well known, the common ordinary steel beverage can is straight sided and has a rolled edge sealing the top of the can to the side. This can is constructed much the same as any ordinary can and the use of the present can openers to remove the top of the can is easily accomplished. The material used in the construction of the can is substantially heavier than what is now commonly used in the aluminum type beverage can. With the advent of the aluminum can, major structural problems occur which prevents the ordinary can opener from being used efficiently in opening this type of can.
As is readily known, the body of the aluminum type can is formed from a single piece of metal by an expanding and forming process. Once the can is filled, the top is attached by the usual rolling process which folds and rolls under the edges of the side and top forming a rim which seals the contents. The top edge of the body is indented in this process forming a recessed ring around the top edge immediately below the rim.
The attempt to remove the top of this can with the ordinary can opener proves to be futile in that the cutting wheel either fails to cut the top or cuts both the top and side of the can. At other times the feed wheel, immediately below the cutting wheel, either gouges or tears the thin material of which the side is formed.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an adapter for a can opener which will allow the top of the aluminium type beverage can to be easily and quickly removed without leaving a sharp lip which can injure or cut a user.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an adapter which can be easily attached to an existing can opener which will hold a beverage container in the proper position to allow it to be opened.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide an inexpensive and easily manufactured adapter for opening beverage cans which can be mounted and attached to any common type can opener.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a modified can opener which is capable of severing the top from the aluminum type beverage container without damaging the side so that the container may be reused for various purposes.